


Game of Cards

by Vaznetti



Category: Firefly, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: A man with a ship like that would never cheat at cards.





	Game of Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Zoe bent down to hiss in Mal's ear. He couldn't hear her over the band and leaned back while the player to his right chittered angrily and tossed down his cards. "Captain Solo a cheater?" Mal said, once he'd heard her more clearly. "No, man with a ship like that would never keep cards up his sleeve." He leaned forward before she could call him an idiot and spread his cards on the table, smiling broadly. That Corellian brandy sure was something.

Across from him Solo did the same, smiling right back. "Sabaac," he said, and swept up his winnings.


End file.
